Tu veux ou tu veux pas? - OS ShiryuDM
by Little-Dolls24
Summary: Quand Shiryu et Hyoga reviennent après trois ans d'absence totalement métamorphosés, Angelo et Aphrodite ne restent pas insensibles à leurs charmes...


_Coucou pluvieux tout le monde!_

_Voici l'OS Bonus gagné par ShiryuDM dans le cadre de ma fiction Secret Sanctuary. _

_Le thème:  Les chevaliers d'or sont ressuscités depuis 3ans et n'ont pas revu les chevaliers de bronze, partis faire leurs études. Lorsqu'ils reviennent au sanctuaire, Shiryu et Hyoga sont totalement métamorphosés: plus sexy, aguichants,...  
_

_Un seul couplé imposé: Shiryu X DM. _

_Voilà, j'ai trouvé chouette de l'écriture, j'espère que vous trouverez tout aussi chouette de le lire et que ça te plaira, ShiryuDM. _

_Bisous! _

* * *

-Non mais sérieusement, elle nous prend pour ses larbins ? Comme si on avait que ça à faire !

-Angie mon chou, ne soit pas de si mauvaise humeur, Athéna compte sur nous !

Athéna, il vous en foutrait lui, des Athéna ! Ce soir, les chevaliers de bronze étaient de retour après trois ans d'absence. Sainte Athéna, ayant décidé de parfaire leur éducation, les avait envoyés aux quatre coins du globe pour qu'ils puissent faire des études. Ça leur faisait une belle jambe, de savoir combien font 2 + 2 et de savoir conjuguer le verbe combattre à tous les temps.

Bref. Les chevaliers de bronze étaient donc de retour ce soir et, bien évidemment, Athéna toute puissante était bien trop occupée –c'est qu'entre coiffure et manucure, la pauvre n'avait pas une minute pour elle- pour venir accueillir ses chevaliers adorés –qui avaient quand même risqué leurs vies plus d'une fois pour elle-. Et c'est donc eux : Angelo et Aphrodite, qui s'y collaient.

-Ils devraient déjà avoir atterri depuis dix bonnes minutes, qu'est-ce qu'ils foutent ?

-Cesse donc de rouspéter.

Non parce que lui, il avait autre chose à faire que d'attendre des bouffons en culottes courtes. D'ailleurs s'ils ne se pointaient pas dans la minute, il allait leur faire leur fête ! Ils entendraient parler de lui pendant des mois et des mois, foi d'assassin !

-Ooooh mes bichons ! Regarde Angie, les voilà ! Ohé ! Ohé !

Angelo se passa une main sur le visage : Aphrodite, perché sur dix centimètres de talons hauts, couvert de blush et de fond de teint, agitait les bras de façon désarticulée tout en poussant des cris aigus.

-Comme vous avez changé, mes chéris ! Mais regardez-moi ça, quel joli bonnet tu as là, Hyoga.

-Merci, c'est un cadeau pour mon maître.

-Oooh, Camus va être ravi, gloussa Aphrodite.

En réalité, il voyait très mal Camus porter cet horrible bonnet péruvien, mais il ne voulait pas vexer l'adorable blondinet qui lui faisait face.

-Bon eh bien alors, en voiture ! Seiya, tu dormiras dans le temple d'Aiolos, toi Shun, chez Shura, Ikki, chez Shaka, toi mon chou, chez moi bien sûr !

-Pourquoi est-ce que je ne peux pas dormir chez maître Camus ?

-Parce que ton maître adoré héberge déjà un petit scorpion bien trop encombrant. Ne t'en fais pas, on s'amusera bien tous les deux ! Et toi Shiryu, tu as l'honneur de dormir chez Angelo !

Angelo grogna, grommela, soupira et puis, enfin, releva la tête. Son regard se posa tout naturellement sur Shiryu et là, il eut un choc. Il se souvenait d'un jeune homme timide et extrêmement pudique… pas de ce sex symbol au sourire enjôleur et aux yeux doux. Il fronça les sourcils pour se donner bonne mesure et se leva pour suivre le petit groupe.

-Pas question que je porte tes bagages, et tu dormiras sur le canapé.

Il n'allait tout de même pas se montrer sympathique ! Il avait une réputation à conserver.

* * *

-C'est… charmant chez toi, dit Shiryu sur un ton qui se voulait ironique.

C'est qu'Angelo avait une idée très personnelle de la décoration. S'il comptait sur son intérieur pour séduire, il n'était pas prêt d'y arriver. Des masques glauques et funestes accrochés aux murs, ça n'avait rien de glamour.

-Ouais bah, si ça ne te plaît pas, tu peux toujours aller crécher ailleurs.

Angelo, la sympathie à l'état pur !

-Tu es toujours aussi aimable que dans mes souvenirs.

-Et toi tu es toujours aussi…

Angelo s'apprêtait à le charrier sur son physique, mais lorsque son regard se posa sur lui, il se dit que Shiryu n'avait vraiment pas à rougir de son corps de dieu grec. Ses longs cheveux couleur corbeau qui tombaient en cascade jusqu'au creux de ses reins, ses yeux en amande, son nez égyptien, ses…

-Angelo ?

-Hein ? Quoi ?

-Je peux prendre une douche ?

Prendre une douche ? Chez lui ? Dans son temple ? Dans sa douche ? Angelo secoua la tête de gauche à droite avant d'acquiescer. Il le conduisit jusqu'à la salle de bains avant de rejoindre le salon. Un bon petit verre de whisky lui ferait le plus grand bien !

* * *

-Installe-toi mon canard, fais comme chez toi, mets-toi à l'aise. Tu ne veux pas retirer ta veste ?

Hyoga hocha la tête et retira son manteau d'hiver, laissant Aphrodite se délecter d'une vue plus qu'agréable en dévoilant sa peau d'albâtre.

-Tu n'as pas pris beaucoup de couleurs !

-Normal, j'ai fait mes études en Sibérie.

-Oh mon pauvre chou, ça a dû être terrible. Compte sur moi pour te…réchauffer.

Aphrodite s'attendait à ce que Hyoga pousse un cri d'indignation… mais rien. Au contraire, Hyoga se contenta de lui sourire. Aphrodite secoua légèrement la tête pour retrouver ses esprits : certes, Hyoga était bien moins prude que son maître, mais ce n'était pas une raison pour perdre de vue son objectif. Et l'objectif d'Aphrodite était de mettre Hyoga dans son lit.

-Tu veux prendre une douche ? Tu dois être exténué !

-Je veux bien, c'est gentil à toi de proposer.

-Mais c'est tout naturel voyons, je ne veux que ton bien-être !

Aphrodite le mena donc tout sourire jusqu'à la salle d'eau, bien décidé à jouer au voyeur pendant que ce bel apollon prendrait son bain. Oui, il avait tout à fait conscience que son petit plan était ce qu'il y a de plus machiavélique… mais personne n'en saurait jamais rien !

* * *

Angelo profitait pleinement de ce petit moment de détendant, savourant son verre d'alcool. Il aurait même pu oublier la présence de Shiryu… si ce dernier n'avait pas débarqué, seulement vêtu d'un essuie de bain qui entourait sa taille. Angelo s'étrangla avec sa gorgée de whisky lorsqu'il le vit dans cette tenue.

-Un problème ? demanda innocemment Shiryu.

-N-Non mais ça… ça n'va pas ! Dohko ne t'a pas appris à t'habiller ?! C'est quoi ces manières ?! On ne se promène pas à moitié à poils comme ça !

Shiryu haussa un sourcil : il n'aurait jamais pensé qu'Angelo puisse être aussi pudique.

-Il n'y a rien de provocant, ce n'est pas comme si j'étais nu, rétorqua-t-il.

Alors Angelo rougit violemment en imaginant Shiryu complètement nu. Non non non, il ne devait surtout pas penser à ça. Il devait s'enlever cette idée de la tête et vite. Il détourna légèrement les yeux tandis que Shiryu s'approchait jusqu'à venir s'asseoir à côté de lui. Angelo retint sa respiration : bon sang, si Shiryu continuait comme ça, il allait le rendre dingue.

-Tu prends l'apéro sans moi ?

-Quoi, ne me dis pas que tu bois, gamin, ironisa Angelo.

-Je ne suis plus un enfant. Et oui, puisque tu me le proposes si gentiment, j'accepte volontiers de prendre un verre avec toi, répondit Shiryu d'un air provocateur.

Angelo grimaça tout en versant un verre de Whisky à Shiryu, qui s'était étendu, glissant un bras juste derrière son dos, le faisant se raidir. Par Athéna, où étaient passés les chevaliers de bronzes timides et maladroits qu'il avait connus ?

* * *

Aphrodite sursauta légèrement lorsque la porte s'ouvrit, laissant sortir Hyoga. Pris sur le fait accompli, il lui lança son plus beau sourire tout en inventant une excuse :

-Je venais justement voir si tout allait bien, je t'ai trouvé un peu long, ajouta-t-il avec une adorable petite moue.

-Désolé, il y a bien longtemps que je n'avais plus pris un bain chaud.

-Mais je comprends tout à fait mon glaçon !

Et c'est là qu'Aphrodite réalisa que Hyoga se tenait devant lui seulement vêtu d'un petit boxer très moulant et sexy. Il déglutit, rougit puis reprit ses esprits, souriant franchement au petit blond qui lui faisait face.

-Dis donc, qu'as-tu fait du petit Hyoga frigide et coincé ? demanda-t-il en rigolant.

-Ça te gêne ? Parce que si ça te gêne, je peux enfiler un t-shirt.

-Moi, être gêné ? Tu oublies que tu parles au séducteur du sanctuaire ! Promène toi à poils si ça te chante, moi je ne demande pas mieux.

Aphrodite agrémenta le tout d'un superbe clin d'œil et fut plus que surpris lorsque Hyoga lui fit un clin d'œil à son tour. Décidément, ce petit séjour en Sibérie avait été plus que bénéfique pour le disciple du frigide Camus.

* * *

-E-Eh ! Non mais qu'est-ce que tu fais ? s'offusqua Angelo tandis que Shiryu venait de s'approcher très _très_ près de lui.

-Détends-toi, murmura Shiryu en glissant une main le long de son cou, jusqu'à venir la poser sur son épaule.

Angelo ne dit rien, mais ses traits se crispèrent. Il retint sa respiration lorsque le visage de Shiryu se retrouva tout près du sien et que sa main descendit le long de son bras, jusqu'à venir entrelacer ses doigts aux siens. Il ne comprit pas ce qui lui arrivait, en quelques secondes seulement, il se retrouva debout, Shiryu face à lui.

-Danse avec moi, murmura-t-il.

-H-Hein ?!

Shiryu l'obligea à poser une main sur sa taille, l'autre sur son épaule tandis qu'il enroulait ses bras autour de son cou.

-Danse avec moi, répéta-t-il.

-Mais t'as perdu la tête ?!

-Tu as besoin de te détendre. Et moi je suis là pour t'y aider.

Angelo déglutit : Shiryu venait de poser sa tête contre son épaule. Qu'est-ce qu'il était censé faire, au juste ? Les bronzes étaient devenus totalement cinglés, foutue Athéna !

* * *

-Mhmmmm mais où est-ce que tu as appris à faire ça ? demanda Aphrodite en sentant ses muscles se détendre sous les doigts habiles de Hyoga.

-Je n'ai jamais appris, c'est un don inné chez moi, répondit le blondinet en descendant légèrement ses mains le long du dos nu du suédois.

Quelle bonne idée Aphrodite avait eue lorsqu'il s'était plaint de mal au dos ! En honnête chevalier serviable, Hyoga s'était aussitôt proposé de lui faire un massage. Et maintenant, le douzième gardien pouvait profiter pleinement des talents de masseur du disciple de Camus.

-Si tu continues comme ça, je vais te manger tout cru, déclara Aphrodite.

Et lorsque Hyoga pencha innocemment la tête sur le côté, il ne tint plus : il se redressa aussitôt et alla coller ses lèvres contre celles de Hyoga. Goût framboise. Décidément, le chevalier du cygne était parfait. Et il comptait bien en profiter.

* * *

-Tu sais que tu m'as toujours plu ?

Angelo sentit un frisson remonter le long de son échine… à moins que ce ne soient les doigts de Shiryu, qui parcouraient son dos depuis de longues minutes.

-Tu m'as beaucoup manqué pendant ces trois ans.

Angelo se demanda alors s'il n'avait pas rêvé ces paroles. Il avait toujours trouvé le chevalier du dragon très attirant, mais il n'avait jamais réellement envisagé d'avoir une quelconque relation avec lui. Dans son esprit, les choses étaient très claires : Shiryu était hétéro et amoureux de Shunrei. Alors l'entendre lui dire ces choses, c'était à la fois inespéré et très étrange.

-Ca te choque ?

Le chevalier du cancer releva les yeux : grossière erreur. Son regard se plongea aussitôt dans les prunelles sombres et extrêmement séductrices de Shiryu. Il devait se reprendre, bon sang, il était un chevalier d'or !

-Si tu essaies de me déstabiliser, tu fais fausse route.

-Tu penses que je ne suis pas sincère ?

-Qu'est-ce que tu fais de ta chinoise ?

-Shunrei ? Elle est comme une sœur pour moi, je n'ai jamais envisagé quoi que ce soit avec elle. Mais avec toi… c'est différent. Je te trouve très attirant.

Tandis qu'il parlait, la musique s'était arrêtée. Mais ils ne se séparèrent pas pour autant. Au contraire, l'étreinte d'Angelo s'était faite plus forte. Le visage de Shiryu se rapprochait dangereusement du sien.

-Si je t'embrasse, murmura-t-il, est-ce que tu vas fuir ?

-Essaie pour voir.

Shiryu sourit et colla ses lèvres aux siennes sans attendre. Angelo se demanda s'il n'avait pas attendu ce moment toute sa vie. La sensation des lèvres de Shiryu contre les siennes étaient la meilleure sensation qu'il n'ait jamais expérimentée. Il se laissa totalement entraîner dans ce baiser, profitant pleinement de ces quelques secondes de pur bonheur.

* * *

-Coucou Angie !

-Aphro ! Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? demanda l'italien en voyant le suédois pénétrer dans sa cuisine.

-Oh, je suis réveillé depuis quelques temps… le petit déjeuner est prêt et la belle au bois dormant n'est pas encore réveillée. Alors je me suis dit que j'allais te rendre une petite visite… histoire de savoir comme se passe ta cohabitation avec Shiryu…

Angelo rougit alors violemment, faisant éclater de rire Aphrodite.

-Bien, je présume !

-Arrête de te marrer ! J'ai l'impression d'avoir retrouvé une personne totalement différente !

-A qui le dis-tu ! Hyoga m'a carrément incité à lui sauter dessus, hier soir.

L'italien haussa alors un sourcil : est-ce que tous les bronzes avaient gagné en assurance et en sex appeal ?

-Tu ne trouves pas ça bizarre ? demanda à nouveau Angelo.

-Pourquoi ça ?

-Bah, je sais pas… le changement est quand même radical.

-Profite au lieu de te plaindre !

-Angelo ?

L'italien, qui était toujours attelé à la préparation du petit-déjeuner, se retourna pour tomber sur la silhouette de Shiryu, qui était seulement vêtu d'un boxer. Aussitôt, le chevalier de bronze vint se coller contre son dos pour déposer un baiser dans le creux de son cou. Angelo fronça les sourcils lorsqu'il vit que la mâchoire d'Aphrodite était à deux doigts de se détacher.

-Arrête de baver, Aphro.

-Encore plus beau à moitié nu qu'habillé… je suppose que tu es contre les plans à trois, Angie ?

-DEHORS !

Lui vivant, personne d'autre ne profiterait du corps de Shiryu. D'ailleurs, il avait déjà prévu un emploi du temps très chargé pour aujourd'hui… il comptait bien profiter pleinement de la présence du dragon…


End file.
